


A Picture's Worth a 1000 Words

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dildos, Doggy Style, Engaged Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Nudes, Oral Sex, Slapping, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stydia, Stydia Valentines Fic, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bathtub cuddles, dirty messages, engaged stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Feeling horny while her Fiancé is at work Lydia decides to give him a taste of what he’s missing.Day 2 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 9





	A Picture's Worth a 1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia sends Stiles a series of messages that riles him up. Stiles drives kinda recklessly and scares Lydia a bit by grabbing her suddenly before she notices it him. Stiles is a bit rough during sex but Lydia is in to it.
> 
> Part 2 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.
> 
> Today's themes are Creampie and Nudes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia was bored, she was bored and horny, and there was no other way to describe how she was currently feeling. It hadn’t been too noticeable when she had been working but the banshee had finished her work for the day, sending off her proposal to her supervising professor to look over and now there was nothing to distract her from the fact that she was bored and oh so horny. Groaning Lydia pushes herself out of her office chair to search out her fiancé in their new house, releasing a frustrated sigh when he hadn’t been in his office or the loft, the two main rooms Stiles had favoured since they had moved in months ago. Disappointed Lydia heads into the kitchen hoping to either find a clue to where the human was or at the very least find a snack to distract her from the wetness currently soaking through her panties and almost completely misses the brightly coloured note on the fridge. 

‘Lyds,  
Had a meeting I needed to head out too.  
Be home in a bit.  
Love you,  
\- Stiles’

Reading the note Lydia smiles softly at the human’s messy scribble and the lopsided heart drawn beside her nickname before her smile twists into a devilish smirk as an idea starts to form in her mind. The banshee chuckles to herself as she puts her snack back in the fridge and heads upstairs, ironing out the details of her plan to rid herself of her boredom and horniness. ‘It’ll be like killing two birds with one stone.’ The banshee thinks as she pushes open their bedroom door, peeling off her blouse and hoping up to kneel on their bed before spreading her legs so she can see her wet panties in their mirror. Smirking Lydia opens her phone camera and snaps a picture of herself in the mirror, making sure it shows everything, tapping out a teasing message before sending it to her fiancé. Knowing one lone text won't be enough to make Stiles check his phone during his meeting Lydia strips out of her skirt and changes her position before snapping another picture and sending it to the human. She goes through a few more poses, ranging from squeezing herself through her bra, showing off her ass and the last one where she had slid her hand beneath the waist band of her panties before she decides to take it up a notch. Laying back against Stiles’ pillow Lydia flips the camera and records a short video of her taking off her bra, making sure to keep the camera angle high enough to give her fiancé a taste but not enough to give him the whole view. The banshee takes care to mute the video before she sends it, wanting to rile the human up but not get him in trouble or fired, especially since she knows Stiles rarely has his phone’s volume off, preferring to have it at maximum volume in case of an emergency. She finally sees the fruits of her labour a few minutes later when two text messages from Stiles come through.

‘AXZNJNS JESUS CHRIST’  
‘Babe ur killing me here DX’

A wide grin spreads across the banshee's face as she reads her fiancé’s messages, shifting her position and raising the camera above her head before she snaps another picture, this time wrapping an arm around her chest to push her breasts up, barely covering her nipples. Sending off the new image with an accompanying message Lydia records another quick video of herself wrapping her cherry red lips around her fingers, sucking and licking at them the way she knows Stiles enjoys before muting it and sending it to him. The next few messages from the FBI agent are complete gibberish before he manages to send some using real words.

‘LYDS!!!’  
‘BABY PLS’  
‘IM BEGGIN U’

Lydia can almost picture how flustered her fiancé’s face must be, imagining him shifting in his seat to hide his boner and frustrated that he can’t take care of it. ‘God if only we still had those toys from that magic sex shop.’ The banshee thinks, wishing the kits would hopefully come back in stock one day as she films herself slipping her panties off, taking care to show off how wet they were before she hits send and gets in position for her next picture. Lifting her legs Lydia angles her camera so that she can snap a picture showing off her bare ass with a hand between her crossed legs to rest on top of her core, sending it to Stiles. Moments later the banshee’s phone blows up with multiple messages from Stiles, making her snicker when it is mostly filled with more gibberish and a few emoji’s throw into the mix. Spreading her legs Lydia moves her phone between her legs so that the camera can capture her dragging her fingers past the lips of her cunt, spreading her folds to reveal the slick dripping from her core. She keeps the camera steady as she dips her fingers inside, fingering herself for a few moments before slowly dragging her fingers free and showing the wet digits off to the camera. Tapping out a message Lydia sends it and the video to Stiles, her body vibrating with excitement to see how the human responds as she continues to lazily touch herself. Getting no response after 10 minutes Lydia figures that she needs to change up her strategy, hoping off the bed to dig through her drawers to pull out a medium sized dildo and snaps a picture of her wrapping her lips around it. The banshee pulls out the dildo with a loud wet pop as she sends the image, typing out a message she’s sure to rile her fiancé up. Leaning back against Stiles’ pillow Lydia breathes in his lingering smell, moaning at Stiles’ spicy scent as she slides the dildo into her cunt and thrusts lazily while she waits for his response.

Stiles is bored, so god damn bored he feels like his brain is seconds from shutting down completely. He knows he should be listening to what the contractor and builder are saying, knows the director is expecting a report on how the construction of the new headquarters building is coming along but god is he bored. ‘I’m made for catching criminals and dealing with supernatural bullshit not building schematics and floor plans. I honestly have no idea what the fuck this guy is talking about.’ The agent thinks as he leans forward, pressing his elbow into the conference desk and resting his face against his fist, quickly nodding along with something the contract is telling him and Anna. ‘I should have brought Derek with us, at least he’d understand what the fuck they’re saying and could translate it for me.’ Stiles thinks as he casts a quick look at his partner, relieved that she looks just as confused as he feels. The agent’s phone buzzes in the pocket of his suit jacket but Stiles ignores it, trying to focus back on his meeting as the contractor is pulling out what looks like building plans for the medical wing. However, his plan goes straight out the window when he feels his phone buzz rapidly three more times, quickly digging it out of his pocket as worry starts to set in. Unlocking his screen, he sees multiple messages from his fiancé, his heart beating rapidly with concern as quickly taps in to see her messages and promptly drops his phone, thankfully screen down. Stiles’ cheeks are burning from both Lydia’s messages and embarrassment, fake coughing to hide his mortification as he tells the contractor to continue with what he had been talking about while he avoids Anna’s questioning state and picks up his phone. Angling his phone screen so only he can see it Stiles has to bite back a deep groan, shifting in his seat to alleviate the building pressure in his dress pants as he stares at the 1st picture Lydia sent him. The banshee is kneeling on their bed in front of their mirror with her legs spread wide open, dressed in a lace pink bra, a short cream coloured skirt that’s pulled up to show off her wet pink lacy panties. Her hair is pushed all to the side in soft curls and her perfect lips are painted bright red, in just the way that drives him absolutely crazy with lust. If the banshee had only sent that picture Stiles wouldn’t be squirming so badly in his seat but the accompanying message and pictures had his cock hardening rapidly in his pants.

‘I got all dressed up and so pretty for you but you’re nowhere to be found. Guess I’ll just need to entertain myself. :(’

Struggling to control his breathing Stiles stares at the pictures his fiancé sent him, chocking on his spit as fear flares in his chest when a video message comes through and starts playing. The agent waves off concern from his partner and the two men they are meeting with as he chokes, grabbing his cup of water and downing it in a few large gulps to try and hid his embarrassment before he realizing there’s no audio. Flashing his partner a quick thumbs up when she sends him a weird look Stiles sinks into his chair turning his attention back to the meeting long enough for everyone to stop paying attention to him before he turns his eyes back to the video playing on his screen. Watching the video Stiles almost bites through his tongue, barely containing his moan as he watches his beautiful fiancé strip off her bra, keeping the camera angle high enough so he can’t fully see her chest. Sucking in a slightly laboured breath the agent sends a few rapid texts off to the banshee before he tries to refocus on his meeting. Less than five minutes goes by before his phone is buzzing again, making Stiles’ leg bounce anxiously as he imagines what his fiancé sent him now. Anything he imagined pales in comparison to the selfie Lydia sends him, her chest pushed up and on full display while her legs are spread wide open, showing off her panty covered core. Stiles’ cock is straining against the zipper of his pants, rock hard and twitching as he stares at the image and reads her message.

‘Mmmh don’t know what you’re talking about baby. I was just showing you my outfit but you clearly didn’t like it so I changed. What do you think now Sti? Do you like it? ;)’ 

Stiles is dying as he sits in his chair, his mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood after biting too hard into his tongue to keep his groans from slipping out. His cock is so fucking hard, throbbing painfully in his pants and definitely leaking precum profusely if the wet spot on the front of his pants is any indication. The human’s mouth goes completely dry and his veins burn with lust as another video of Lydia comes through to his phone. Stiles watches as his gorgeous strawberry blonde fiancé licks and wraps her painted lips around her fingers, sucking on the way she does his own digits that drives him absolutely crazy with lust. His fingers fly across his screen, most of his messages making absolutely no sense, a few in polish before he's finally able to get out a couple coherent sentences, begging his fiancé. For what, he isn’t exactly sure. On one hand he needs her to stop so he can focus on his meeting and do his job but on the other he wants nothing more than to see more, to be beside her so he can touch every inch of Lydia’s soft creamy skin. Another video comes through of Lydia sliding off her lacy panties, fluttering her eyes into the camera innocently before showing off the soaked fabric to the camera. Stiles feels like he’s going to explode, the fire in his veins and the pressure in his balls are driving him absolutely out of his god damn mind and the next picture that comes through nearly makes him bust a nut right in his seat. His fiancé sent him another mirror selfie however in this one she’s laying against his pillow, her legs thrown up in the air, showing off the perfect globs of her ass with a hand between her legs to hide her dripping cunt from view. If Stiles hadn’t been paying attention to his meeting before he would have absolutely stopped paying attention after that last message, his mind completely empty as a surge of lust banishes any lingering thoughts in his head. He has no idea what he had typed out as he struggled to respond to Lydia’s messages, his fingers trembling from the waves of lust he’s drowning in. The next video the banshee sends is the straw that breaks the camel's back. The sight of Lydia’s delicate fingers dipping into her dripping pink cunt has Stiles tightly grabbing his cock through his pants to keep from coming in his pants, his entire body shaking so violently from lust his partner has noticed his state and asked if he’s ok.

“Ye-Yeah I'm...You know what? No, I'm not ok. I have absolutely no idea what the fuck either of them are talking about and something's come up and I need to leave now. Send all this crap to us in an email and we’ll get back to you later got it?” 

Stiles all but yells as he shoves his things into his shoulder bag, making sure it rests in front of his crotch to hid his throbbing boner, telling Anna he’ll see her later before storming out of the conference room, rushing through the building to get to the safety of his jeep. Locking his door, the human digs his palm into his crotch trying to relieve enough pressure to let him drive without the worry of crashing the vehicle. 

‘Look at how wet I am for you. I can’t believe you left me to take care of this hungry empty hole all by myself.’

Reading Lydia’s most recent message causes his cock to throb wildly, making Stiles dig through the Jeep's storage compartment until he can find some random string to tie tightly around the base of his cock to prevent himself from spilling untouched. The string around the base of his cock is tight and painful but it does its job, keeping him hard as a rock in his pants while he flies down the streets of Beacon Hills, speeding so he can get home in record time. He’s pulling into their driveway when his phone starts buzzing with a flurry of new messages, quickly responding to Anna’s text, promising to explain everything later before he taps into Lydia’s messages. The image of his fiancé's plump cherry red lips wrapped around a dildo that stretches her mouth wide has Stiles’ cock pulsing so violently the string wrapped around the base barely is able to his release back as he grips the steering so tightly his knuckles go white and bites into his lower lip. Breathing hard the human pries his hand off of the steering wheel bringing it up to gently prod at his bloody lip as he reads the banshee’s message.

‘Wish it was you stuffing me full Sti. Wanna feel your silky fat cock sliding along my tongue, choking me while my lips stretch around you. ;)’

“Fucking hell Lydia.”

Stiles moans and haphazardly slips out of his jeep, rushing inside as quietly as he can while thinking of how he’s going to get back at his fiancé for her teasing. Closing the door behind him the human can just barely hear the banshee’s moans, his name mixed in between her gasps and whines, grinning to himself as he climbs the steps two at a time. Silently pushing their bedroom door open Stiles smirks when he notices Lydia is so distracted by the dildo that she’s fucking herself with that she completely misses the human’s arrival, giving him the chance to strip himself of his jacket, tie and belt before he strides up to the bed and grabs banshee’s legs, pinning them by her ankles above her head and slaps his palm against the sex toy, driving it deep into her gushing cunt. The strangled yowl the banshee releases is absolute music to Stiles’ ear, his smirk widening as Lydia struggles in his grip before relaxing after catching sight of him, shuddering and moaning loudly when he runs his fingers along the swollen lips of her cunt. 

“Mmmh so this is what you get up to when I’m at work. Was your cock hungry cunt so fucking empty that you needed to send me such filthy pictures to make me come home early so I can fill it for you?”

“S-Sti...”

“What’s wrong baby? I thought you wanted to and I quote feel my massive silky cock sliding down your tongue, choking you on my fucking prick while I stretch those pretty lips wide open? I kept my cock nice and hard for you baby, don’t you wanna taste it?”

Stiles teases as he opens the front of his pants, letting his cock spring free while he drags his fiancé down the bed, twisting her until the banshee’s cheek is pressed up against his hip and her lips resting at the tip of his dick. A violent shiver runs down Lydia’s spine as he presses her closer to his weeping cock, teasing her that she has one chance to get what she wanted before he goes and takes care of it himself, moaning loudly when the strawberry blonde goddess below him wraps her lips around his dick and swallows him whole. The sound of his fiancé choking has Stiles trying to pull her off his cock to let her breathe but Lydia refuses to give up her prize, forcing herself back down on the human’s massive prick, moaning at the slightly painful stretch in her jaw. She’s grateful that her fiancé refuses to move, letting her throat relax and adjust to the intrusion before Lydia decides she’s ready for more and begins to bob her head, slurping around the hot silky weight on her tongue. Moaning at the hot wet sensation surrounding his dick Stiles slides his fingers into the banshee’s luscious locks, tightening his grip and slowly pushing her head down, giving his fiancé enough time to object before he takes control of the pace, rutting his hips in a rough quick motion. Slipping his free hand between their bodies Stiles unties the string wrapped around base of his cock, groaning in relief that the pressure holding back his release is gone, quickening his pace as he fucks Lydia’s throat roughly before sliding his cock as far down her throat as he can get it and comes hard, flooding her throat and mouth with his hot thick cum. He’s halfway through his orgasm when he feels Lydia rapidly tap at his thigh, signaling she needs to breathe and quickly pulls out of her mouth, spraying the last of his release all over her face and chest. Despite just coming after holding himself back for so long the sight of his cum coating the banshee’s face and dripping out of her swollen bright red lips has his dick hard as a rock once again. While his fiancé catches her breathe Stiles pulls out his phone, opening the camera and grabs Lydia’s jaw so he can get her in the perfect angle to snap a shot of her covered face, smirking at the deep blush that spreads across her cheeks when she hears the camera shutter and catches sight of his hard cock. 

“Now baby you didn’t think we were done, did you? I distinctly remember you saying something about that empty hungry little hole of yours.”

That’s all the warning he gives his fiancé before he quickly flips her around, hiking her ass high in the air and pressing her dirty face into the bedspread before slapping her cheeks hard and shoving his fingers into her wet heat, making sure to press his thumb harshly into her swollen clit. Lydia is in heaven, between the taste of Stiles’ cum still coating the inside of her mouth and her tongue to the feeling of the human’s long fingers stroking her insides and his thumb pressed right up against her sensitive clit the banshee’s body is practically singing in absolute pleasure. ‘God this is exactly what I've been craving all day.’ She thinks as she moans wantonly and pushes back against her fiancé's fingers, begging for more before whining loudly when the human pulls his fingers out and gently shushes her with his rough lust filled voice. 

“Don’t worry baby I'm gonna give you exactly what you’ve been begging for all fucking day.”

Stiles purrs as he runs his fingers along the banshee’s quivering hips, groaning at the sounds of her desperate whines before grabbing her waist, lining the tip of his cock up against her twitching pussy and slams his dick into her tight searing hot cavern. He keeps pushing until the head of his cock is resting against the entrance of her womb, forcing her cunt wide open as he drapes himself over Lydia’s back and snakes a hand down her body to press his fingers against her clit, rubbing and twisting the nub until the banshee screams and orgasms hard. His fiancé's orgasm hits her so hard it leaves her breathless and makes her arms give out, dropping them flat against the bed. The sudden change drives his cock even deeper into her cunt and makes her orgasm again, her walls quivering around the thick mass stretching them. Stiles feels a flash of pride flare through him at the drooling fucked out face the banshee is sporting, tightening his grip on her hips before he starts thrusting into her heat, quickening his pace when the beautiful woman swallowing his cock moans out that it’s too much. 

“You can take it baby, after all this is what you wanted, me stuffing your desperate slutty little hole and filling you full with my fat prick.”

Stiles snarls as he chases his own pleasure, slamming his fiancé's limp sexed out body onto his swollen member at a brutal pace while he keeps one hand pressed against her clit, forcing out another intense orgasm from the exhausted banshee. He’s so riled up and horny that he can only last another couple of minutes, slamming his cock in as deeply as he can before he floods Lydia’s guts full of his hot thick cum, rutting against her with each spurt until his cock starts to soften after his last release. Sliding his spent cock out of the banshee Stiles forces one last orgasm out of her with his fingers before he grabs his phone and snaps a picture of her cum stuff cunt. His fiancé moans weakly as he gently shushes her, telling the banshee she deserves a treat for taking his cock so well before he drags her closer until her slack face is resting in front of his slick and cum covered cock, nudging her face so her lips are resting against his dick.

“That's your prize baby, now open up.”

Lydia groans as Stiles slips his thumb between her lips, forcing her jaw open so he can slide his soft cock in her mouth, gently telling her to claim her prize. Their combined taste dances across her taste buds making her moan in absolutely ecstasy as she licks and sucks, desperately chasing the flavour before whining when Stiles deems his cock clean enough and slides it out of her mouth. Her disappointment doesn't last long though, disappearing when her fiancé slides his arms under her limp body and lifts her into his thick arms. He carries her into their bathroom and gently deposits her in the deep soaker tub, quickly stripping out of his clothes and climbing in with her before turning on the hot water. Lydia releases a pleasant sigh when Stiles rearranges them so that she lying against his chest, intertwining their fingers as he presses wet kisses into her neck while the tub fills with soothing warm water. Exhaustion hits her hard while the warm water surrounds then, leaning into her fiancé's chest and drifting off in his embrace, pleased with the outcome of her plan.


End file.
